Daddy Issues, Part Three
"Daddy Issues, Part Three" was the eighth issue of the Angel & Faith comic book series. Synopsis Nadira was fighting some other slayers when Faith arrived and provoked Nadira to fight her instead. The two girls started the fight and while doing it they talked as well. Faith told her that fighting the slayers was not the way to forget how Pearl and Nash killed her fellow slayers and Nadira replied that she was attacked and she had to defend herself, just like she had to defend herself now against Faith. Another slayer said that Nadira had been attacking lately every person available, vampires, demons, even humans and she had sent 3 guys in the hospital. She was looking everywhere she could to find Pearl and Nash but nobody seemed able to tell her where they were. And although Faith had promised her that she would find them, it had already been weeks and she hadn't found anything. Basically, Nadira still lived the nightmare and she couldn't forget what happened. Another slayer tried to get in between them to stop the fight, but Faith didn't let her do that. The fight continued while Faith told Nadira that she knew how she felt, she knew she felt guilty. She knew that she tried to send away every friend she had because she felt she didn't deserve them. Besides, Faith had "been there, done that" herself once. And she suggested something to Nadira. She told her that she knew a way to stop her pain, but not taking away her memories. Nadira would still be able to remember things, but she wouldn't hurt. Which made Nadira totally mad. What Nadira needed was to be able to remember, was to be able to feel the hurt and the guilt, so that she would be able to take revenge for the death of her fellow slayers. Faith warned her that if she continued like that, soon she would run out of friends and she would be dead too. And Nadira walked away crying and saying that what she needs was people she could trust. And Faith wasn't one of them. Next, Faith met Angel outside of their apartment. While opening the door, they heard things breaking. It was Faith's father George Lehane inside, who was smashing bottles of wine. He had been sober for months, but he was in trouble and he was feeling the need to drink again. So instead he started smashing the bottles. There was a guy from the Irish mod named Handsome Jimmy who was after her father. He owed him money. And Faith disappointed and angry realized that this was the reason why her father came to her, because now she was rich. But her dad tried to apologize saying that he wanted to repair his relationship with his daughter and that was the main reason he came, not the money. But the problem was that that man from the Irish mob knew stuff about him and he wouldn't let him go so easily. And the only solution was for Faith to kill him. Faith told him that she killed demons and vampires only, but her father insisted that he knew her past and he also knew that she lived with a vampire. Handsome Jimmy wouldn't stop, the only way was to kill him. Besides he was such a scum that nobody would miss him. And he told his daughter that she had to kill him not for his sake, but for both of them. Faith got totally mad and told him to get out of her house, but her father informed her that Handsome Jimmy had already found him and he was coming there. And he was right. Handsome Jimmy and his minions were outside the house. Faith and Angel went outside to face him. Angel gave him 200.000 telling him that that should cover the debt, and to leave them alone and never bother them or her father again. But Handsome Jimmy knew well an opportunity when he saw one. And now that Faith was rich, he had no intention of letting go of that opportunity. Besides her father had been causing him a lot of headaches over the years. So Angel put on his vampire face in order to scare them, but the mob people took out their guns. They attacked Faith and shot Angel in the chest. Angel was injured unable to defend himself and the mob tried to shoot him in the head to blow it off. So Faith without thinking grabbed her sword and cut off Jimmy's hand. Angel came around and tried to stop the bleeding and help Handsome Jimmy while Faith had totally frozen. Angel told Jimmy's minions what to do to help Jimmy, and told them not to say anything about it to the police or else they would have to deal with him. He also warned them to take the money, go back to Boston and never to bother them again, or else he would kill them. And even worst they would have to deal with Faith then. Angel and Faith went back to the house. Her father came happily telling them that he had heard the screaming, thinking that Faith and Angel had killed the guys. Faith totally mad grabbed him asking him what had he exactly done for that guy and her father replied whatever he had to do to raise her. Faith told him to get out of her house. Her father told her that she was no better than him, and just because she had money now didn't mean that she had changed. Faith hit her father and told him "I am what you made me you son of a bitch!". All her life she had been desperate, trying to find a family, she even found another father figure in Sunnydale who wanted to kill the whole city and still he was more of a father for her than her real dad. And she even killed for him. She grabbed her father trying to choke him telling him that he was the one responsible for the person she was and that she would never change, so why should she even try to? But Angel stepped in and stopped her and Faith started crying. He grabbed her father and threw him out of the house, telling her never to contact his daughter again or else he would have to deal with Angel. When he went back inside, he realized that Faith had left. Angel tried to guess where she had gone. He remembered the other slayers and he decided to go but all he found was the girls killing zompires. No sign of Faith who was actually on her way to meet Drusilla and her Lorophage Demon. Drusilla was not surprised to see her. She saw it in a vision, and now that she was not mad, she could also feel empathy so she knew why Faith was there. She was tired, and she asked Drusilla to take away her pain. Faith did not want to feel pain anymore and she did not want to hurt people anymore. In the meantime, Angel had figured it out and he was running to the church to stop Faith. But when he arrived he saw Faith already at the mercy of the Lorophage demon, asking Drusilla to make the demon take away her pain. Continuity The story was set after "Live Through This", but before "Women of a Certain Age". *Faith's inner demons had last resurfaced before in "No Future For You", when she had almost drowned Buffy in a pool. *In her angry, grief-filled tirade against George Lehane, Faith mentioned her relationship with Mayor Wilkins through "Consequences" and "Graduation Day, Part Two" and how she had killed twice for him (Professor Worth in"Graduation Day, Part One" and a smuggler in "Choices"), stating he was a better father to her than her true father ever was. *This also revealed that Faith got her use of the phrase "Wicked" from her father. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Faith Lehane *Drusilla aka "Mother Superior" *Highgate Vampire *Nadira *Daphne *Jimmy Mulligan *Richard Wilkins Organizations and Titles Species *Vampire *Slayer *Human *Lorophage Demon *Zompire Events Locations *London Weapons and Objects Death Count *One zompire, staked by a unidentified Slayer. Behind the Scenes *This issue was Faith-centric. Collections *''Daddy Issues'' Pop Culture References *Pat Lehane referenced the Big Dig. *Upon noticing Faith, Jimmy claimed in surprise, "Last time I saw you, you was this high, almost lost in yer Dad's Drew Bledsoe's jersey." Drew Bledsoe was a former quarterback on the New England Patriots ''and ''Buffalo Bills football teams. *When mocking Faith over her "true" nature, George Lehane said that she thought she was "Princess Di" with all of her money, the late wife of King Charles Quotes Gallery Previews Prv11700 pg2.jpg prv11700_pg3.jpg prv11700_pg4.jpg AF8P4.jpg AF8P5.jpg nl:Daddy Issues, Deel Drie Category:Angel comics Category:Season Nine